


Isolation

by SkyTy02



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mingi being petty, Seonghwa the worried mom, Wooyoung ready to fight, Yunho is the confident gay, minor Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosong, yungi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTy02/pseuds/SkyTy02
Summary: Mingi knew he was being petty. He saw the pain in Yunho’s eyes when he would purposefully sit away from him and laugh with the others. He noticed how quiet the elder had become because it wasn’t like Yunho hates everyone else It’s just everyone knows he feels most confident with Mingi by his side.________*Yungi Fight that splits up Ateez*
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work after dropping writing for about 4 years and i thought it was only appropriate to make my first work back based on my favorite crackheads at the moment!  
> I wanted to do this sort of prompt for a while now and finally found a ship that I felt fit perfectly so I decided to bust out some old writing skill I had stored somewhere and bust out this fic to satisfy my Yungi Angsty fight needs! 
> 
> Enjoy

——— ™  
Seonghwa couldn’t take it anymore. The problem, the 99 Liners. The best of pals, thicker than thieves. Nothing could separate them. At least that’s what Hwa thought. Hoongjoong was the first to pick up on the problem when Mingi didn’t sit next to Yunho at the dinner table. Joong found it strange because Mingi and Yunho were best friends. They had never had a miscommunication that they couldn’t solve in 2 seconds. They just simply could not get mad at one another. That's why HongJoong couldn’t piece together why the once inseparable YunGi weren’t even spearing glances at one another. Eventually, Joong picked up on more. Yunho started spending more time with the maknae and Seonghwa, even hanging with Joong in the studio instead of the ’99 liners and vice versa, the ’99 line soon just appeared as 4 members.

Eventually, HoongJoong just couldn’t piece together how the ’99 line fell out and the tension was becoming unbearable so Hongjoong did what he normally does and confided in his fellow liner Seonghwa. Now being the mother of the group Seonghwa took it upon himself to find the answers Joong was lacking. He snooped and interrogated every member but no one would spill. Now Seonghwa would’ve just left it if the tension wasn’t starting to mess with everyone because living in a small dorm with 8 grown men gave no space for secrets. It started messing with Seonghwa because his once happy pup now looked lost and helpless while it seemed like the other 4 members just exiled him completely.  
—————  
4 weeks and Yunho has had enough. He wanted his best friends back. He wanted Mingi back. So he set up a game plan with Seonghwa and waited. Eventually, the time had arrived and It was just Wooyoung, Yeosang, Seonghwa, Mingi and Yunho in the dorms. In his head, his plan could never fail because all he was doing way asking why things were the way they were and how he could fix things. So that’s how Yunho found himself sitting on Mingi’s bed patiently waiting for his ex-best friend? His best friend? He wasn’t even sure anymore. Not soon after going over the speech for the 1000th time in his head he noticed the red-haired man finally leave Yeosang and Wooyoungs’ shared room and quietly move towards his own room where he soon noticed Yunho. 

“Do you need something Yunho Hyung” Mingi muttered as he looked back down at his phone completely beginning to ignore the elder. 

“Yea an explanation. Myself and the Hyungs are trying to figure out what I did to be completely cast out” Yunho stated as he stands up and walks toward the middle of the room to Mingi who looks as if he’s contemplating if he wants to try to slide past Yunho into his room or make a break for it back to WooSang. 

“Nothing happened Hyung so can you please move so I can get changed” This time Mingi did hold eye contact and Yunho could see the anger in the Youngers' eyes which just urged him to find out what he did wrong and how to fix it. 

“So you're telling me that for the past 4 weeks everything’s been normal between us? That we normally act this way around each other now? Mingi I don't know what I did to hurt you but I know something happened so could you please just let me in..” Yunho couldn’t even finish his sentence before Mingi just pushed right past him and In the most bitchy voice he could muster all Mingi said was 

‘It's in your head and you're imagining everything so if you could just fucking leave me alone right now in my OWN room that would be appreciated Hyung” But Yunho just wasn’t having it anymore and just shouted for the whole dorm to hear 

“Song Mingi I have no clue what I did to hurt you so fucking bad but I want to fix this because I fucking miss you ok but you're really being a massive fucking dickhead right now because I'm starting to think that you're the problem because you won’t let me in anymore and I don't know what the fuck happened to the Mingi who I used to hang out with but tell him to give me a fucking call when he’s back in town” All the rage and tension that had built up in Yunho for the past 4 weeks poured out in just 2 seconds. 2 seconds was all it took to turn a crumbling friendship into a heap of rubble. 

“ME, you think I'm the fucking problem here Yunho? Huh? Why the hell do I need to explain myself to you when you did the wrong not me! You know exactly what you did and you now have to fucking live with that. Maybe next time before YOU try to make me the dickhead try evaluating yourself in the mirror now get the fuck out of my room you douche” bawled Mingi. 

At this point, the whole dorm could hear the screaming match but frankly, Yunho didn't give 2 fucks but as far as he was concerned this had nothing to do with them. Unfortunately, Yunho knew his time stamp was running short when he saw Yeosang and Wooyoung leave their room to watch what was going so he made one last attempt. in hindsight maybe it wasn’t the smartest move but Yunho was desperate at this point. He walked towards Mingi and grabbed his wrist and turned him around so they held eye contact. 

“Mingi please” Begged Yunho. The desperation clearly in his eyes. Mingi didn’t care though and just pushed past him. With tears fresh in his eyes and before anyone could even blink Mingi walked right out of the dorm in the middle of winter with no coat or proper shoes. That's when Pure chaos ensued inside the Ateez dorm. 

“ARE YOU DUMB OR SOMETHING JEONG YUNHO!!!” Screeched Wooyoung as he shoved Yunho back into Mingi and Sans door. Everyone knew that he wanted either beat Yunho right now or follow Mingi out the door but Seonghwa stopped him. 

“What are you doing Hyung? We have to go get Mingi before he gets sick again because everyone knows he's recovering!” Wooyoung exclaimed all the while sending daggers Yunho way. It might sound cliché but actually Yunho has no idea Mingi was recovering. He never even knew he was sick. Right now all Yunho knew was the stabbing pain in his head and the extreme guilt that cursed through him. 

“Woo I sent Hongjoong a text and he's leaving his studio now. He said he’ll go around. There’s no point and having 2 members out there so you both can get sick” Reasoned Seonghwa. That visibly softened Woo who allowed to sit on the couch with Yeosang hugging him whispering soft nothings in his ear to soothe him. No one noticed Yunho quietly get up and approach the front door, ignoring the piercing headache that began to settle, No one noticed until Jonghos’ Voice echoed through the eerily quiet dorm 

“Where are you going Hyung? You hit your head pretty hard I think you need to rest” Anyone could tell Jonghos’ voice was laced with worry because it seemed that he was the only one who really noticed the impact Yunho's head had with the bedroom door. He also could sense the guilt radiating off of his Hyung and he knew Mingi meant a fuck ton to the 3rd eldest and he would definitely risk his health to go rescue the younger. 

“JongHo he needs his coat. I’ll go find him since I ruined everything” muttered by the elder. 

“Yunho ah you're being dumb. I already told Wooyoung that Hoongjoong is gonna go looking for him! Please just go lay down.” Seonghwa tried to reason with him while he saw his pup frantically put his boots on while rapidly blink.

“Hyung doesn’t know our spots though. He’ll never find Mingi and he's probably already freezing.” Rushed out Yunho as he hurried out ironically also leaving his jacket behind but before Seonghwa or even Jongho could stop him he was already halfway down the staircase. Yunho never registered his Hyung and Dongseang worry because all he could register was the fact that Mingi was out there freezing and it was his fault. 

————————————

HongJoong walked around for about 20 minutes before it dawned on him. 2 months ago when Mingi was feeling extremely homesick he confided in his Hyung that when the managers didn’t let them leave the building Mingi finds himself in the Greenhouse on their roof that their lovely downstairs neighbor Mrs.Choi set up years ago and allowed them entry whenever their lives got hectic because she understands. 

Just as he was about to enter the elevator to the roof Seonghwa texted and told him that Mingi had come home and to prove his suspicions he was in Mrs.Choi's greenhouse. As the leader entered he noticed everyone sitting around the living room. The ’99 line was all dotting on Mingi while the others looked slightly worried. Once Seonghwa noticed him he immediately asked 

“Wheres Yunho? You didn’t see him while you were looking for Mingi? Hongjoong he's out there and he left his phone here and I thought you’d find him! Oh my god,” Everyone, even the ’99 liners looked visibly worried. 

“Hwa calm down, I’ll go back out and look for him” Hoongjoongs soothing voice did nothing to calm Seonghwas nerves. 

“How can I stay calm Joongie, Our puppy is out there in the freezing cold with no coat on looking for someone who’s sitting in our warm dorm!!” Jongho stood up and took his eldest Hyung in his arms while Mingi abruptly stood up and rushed into his room. Everyone was on edge as HongJoong bundled back up and prepared to leave again.

“Does he at least have his phone on him?” Hoongjoong asked. 

“No Hyung. It fell out when I pushed him into the door” Wooyoung said weakly, his eyes downcast as he held the forgotten phone in his hand. 

Seonghwa sighed because he knew he was taking his aggression out on someone who didn’t deserve it. No one would have guessed the circumstances that went down tonight so Seonghwa did what he does best and went over to consul Woo because no one was at fault really. All they could really do was wait and hope Hongjoong could find their pup. Right before the leader could leave the dorms he felt a soft tug to his jacket pocket. 

“Hyung when you're out there check the park just a couple of blocks over. I go there when I'm upset and Yun knows that and I just have a feeling that would be the first place he’d go.” Hongjoong could detect the distress in Mingis’ voice So he promised with a small smile that would be the first place he’d look. 

——————— 

Mingi knew he was being petty. He saw the pain in Yunho’s eyes when he would purposefully sit away from him and laugh with the others. He noticed how quiet the elder had become because it wasn’t like Yunho hates everyone else It’s just everyone knows he feels most confident with Mingi by his side. 

It was just Mingi who couldn’t let it go. He knew it was stupid and no one was in their right mind but it still stung. 

Mingi confessed. Yunho was drunk. 

The classic case of friendship fallout. Mingi wanted to talk to Yunho after but it was obvious Yunho had no clue. He didn’t know that Mingi had been in love with him for months. He didn’t know he was Mingi’s first love and kiss. He had absolutely no clue. 

No one knew except Yeosang and San. They both supported him into a confession. They both were there for the aftermath as well. The thing was that they had no idea Yunho had been drinking. Mingi wouldn’t say it was his fault for not disclosing that because it just never popped up in conversation. 

The guilt pulsed through the younger when he saw Hongjoong practically carry a shivering Yunho into the dorm. Mingi stayed quiet as he saw Seonghwa cuddle the boy in a blanket burrito while the leader went to make tea. He could hear the older ask if Mingi came back safe and if his cold had resurfaced. 

Mingi closed the door and just stared ahead. He could say he was sorry to Yunho and beg for his forgiveness and give everyone a rest. He could solve this because at this point he knew he was the only person who could but he couldn’t let it go. He felt as if Yunho had robbed him and didn’t feel bad about it. 

Mingi didn’t want to think about this anymore. Yunho would be fine tomorrow. They’d resume schedules and he’d go back to the ‘99 line and this night will all be history. No importance what-so-ever. At least he hopes. 

————  
Yunho woke up and honest to god thought he was dying. No cap everything ached. His head ached and he’s not sure if it was from the hit or the fever. Yunho's’ throat itches and his eyelids felt too heavy. He knew he had absolutely no room to complain about his current situation because he threw himself into it. Sure, he wasn’t thinking straight last night but who would when they’re thrown into that type of situation. He knew he worried his Hyungs sick last night because he was being selfish so he couldn’t worry them again with his sickness so when his alarm went off he got ready and waited for the tiring day. 

The morning was relatively easy as it was just a radio gig and short photoshoot where he was able to slip under the radar and only take a few sets. Yunho knew things were too good to be true when their manager announced an impromptu dance practice. There was absolutely no way he can continue going undetected if he went but there’s no way He’ll be able to get out of it without being found out. The poor boy was stuck. There was also no way he’d be able to ditch because just earlier his manager had given him a strict scolding about leaving the dorms like that and harsh words and glares had been directed his way all day so Yunho knew he was on thin ice. 

The harsh lighting and loud music did absolutely nothing to his pounding head. He knew he was falling behind but no one mentioned it after their choreographer ripped Yunho a new one several times. He knew he had to step his game up because all he could feel was the stares. All he could hear was his own labored breathing. His vision was filled with little dots and halfway through their 5th run of Answer he couldn’t take it anymore. His knees locked and his vision completely went black. He didn’t register the impact or his bandmates' shouts of concern. He felt nothing. He wasn’t aching anymore and Yunho selfishly wished he could stay like that. 

————————

Seonghwa was the first to see his pup drop. His screams echoed in the small practice room. The loud thump was what turned everyone. Seonghwa darted towards the unconscious boy while Jongho paused the music and Hongjoong went to grab the manager. The other 4 boys stood frozen. Nothing like this ever happened. They always took care of one another so this never happened. Hwa cuddled the boy close while they were waiting. He whispered sweet nothings in the boy's ear urging him to wake up. 

“Uhm Hyung, can I hold him please?” Came a soft voice from above him. Seonghwa looked up to see Mingi tower over him with worry very evident in his Youngers' eyes. 

“I’ll be careful and I can carry him back to the dorms for you guys, please?” Seonghwa knew Mingi would be blaming himself for this so very carefully Yunho was placed in the Youngers awaiting arms and then rushed to try to find out the scoop. The rest of the ’99 line all huddled behind Mingi who honestly looked on the verge of tears. 

Yunho’s breathing was fine but his fever was insane. Jongho soon ran back in with a wet cloth and then they just waited. It was tense with just the Youngers of the group altogether and Jongho wasn’t having it. 

“You guys know he really had no clue what he did. Every night he’d come to me and ask if you guys spilled anything on how he could fix everything. Do you guys know how lost he was this past month? Do you know the struggles he faced with everything? I'm not saying your grudge isn’t justified but I can tell you if this continues it's not only gonna hurt him more but it's also gonna hurt Ateez.” Jonghos little speech wrapped up as the hyungs, their managers, and the companies in house nurse walked into the practice room and went right over to the injured boy. After a quick check-up, it was deemed that it was just a strong fever. The nurse recommends a week-long break for the pup and medication to help nip this in the bud. Soon after the nurse left Hongjoong and their manager went to fulfill the medication while Seonghwa and the babies went back home to take care of their giant baby. 

Mingi never wanted to let go. Halfway through the journey, Seonghwa offered to take Yunho back but Mingi declined. You see the thing was the guilt was just eating him alive. He felt that if he let this precious boy go he’d lose him again and everything would just continue. As they were finally approaching the dorm Yunho began to stir. The whole walk everyone could tell he was slowly becoming conscious which was an amazing sign. Mingi was still worried though. He believed Yunho should’ve gone to the hospital. What if it wasn’t all ok? What if it was serious? He guessed time would tell but he didn’t have the patience for that. 

Yunho was tucked in bed nicely with Mingi refusing to leave his side and the other members helping Seonghwa to accommodate the sick man when Hongjoong finally arrived with the medicine. You see it wasn’t just Mingi that harbored guilt, the whole ’99 line did. They failed their best friend. They let down their Hyung. They isolated him to the point where he got sick and collapsed over it because he was too scared to speak up. Yeosang, San, and Wooyoung all had a lot of making up to do. 

————————

Yunho woke up feeling less shitty which honestly didn’t take much since the last time he felt as if he was actually dying. The first thing he noticed was that he was somehow back in his bed instead of the studio and someone was dabbing his forehead with cold ass water. He didn't know if he hated the sensation or if it was the reason why he felt significantly less shitty. 

“Hwa Hyung that’s freezing, I don't want it anymore” he whined and the one thing he was not expecting a cute ass giggle that most definitely did not belong to his oldest Hyung. He could distinguish this giggle even in a room filled to the brim with giggling people and he honestly wasn’t sure if he should be worried or not over that fact. None the less it was true and damn confusion couldn’t even begin to explain the feelings in Yunho’s head. 

“It's helping you Yunnie Hyung, trust me you’ll be dying if I took it off. Also, it was Hwa Hyungs orders.”. Yunho was way too tired to fight the action or even question what the fuck was happening but this was the first time in almost a whole month that Mingi was paying him attention and there was absolutely no fucking way he was gonna push him away now. 

Opening his eyes honestly was a whole mission in itself. Who knew he’d be that exhausted from the basic of actions. The first thing he saw was a sorry sign taped to the bottom of the upper bunk. He didn’t even know who drew it yet it endeared him so much and caused the tiniest smile. 

“Sangie, San, and Woo all drew that for you as a small apology before they could officially come in and annoy you,” Mingi whispered and Yunho could detect the sadness radiating from the younger and next thing he knew he was facing the younger reaching for his hand. 

“Is this okay?” Muttered Yunho. 

“Yeah, that’s perfect” Mingi whispered back while squeezing his hand. 

“Min I can feel the guilt and there’s nothing to be sorry about. This was my fault that I didn’t take care of myself. Thank you for taking care of me.” That sentence broke Mingi’s heart and he would not stand here and let Yunho blame himself when everything was clearly his fault. 

“Hyung never say that again because this is on me whether you want to admit or not. I childishly ran out without even thinking about anyone but myself. I worried the Hyungs and I worried you so much that you didn’t even think about yourself and you willing went out to search for me in the freezing cold. I ignored you Hyung for no reason other than a silly rejection and I turned the whole line against you. I thought just ignoring you would actually work! Like how stupid is that Hyung? I threw every chance of reconciliation out the window every time you tried to fix things because I was so up my own ass that I never even thought about you. It hurt so much not being able to go over to you during a hard day and just have you hold me. I fucked up Jeong Yunho. This is on me, you didn’t do a single thing wrong so please don't ever say that again.” At that point, Mingi knew if he didn't come clean nothing would change and he’d be hurting everyone and not just himself. 

“A rejection? What? When Min? Why would I reject the one person who id literally die for?” Came a confused sick man. 

“When we all had drinks together at the last wrap up for Wonderland. I knew you were drunk and probably didn’t even know who I was a yet it still stung and I thought you’d know for some reason but I was so dumb Hyung so please don't hate me!”. At this Yunho chuckled. 

“You think if I wanted to hate you I already would’ve started. Min I’m sorry I hurt you but can I just clear something up?”. Mingi nodded and Yunho couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Sober me never would’ve rejected you, idiot. I honestly thought I was so obvious that I’d die for your dumb ass” 

A quite hey could be heard but Yunho continued 

“I’ve literally been in love with you for so long and I can’t even begin to explain how much this shit killed me. Without you by my side I literally feel incomplete, like this whole other chunk of me is gone and that’s kinda dramatic but that’s how shit went down, Dramatically”

Yunho felt his hand being squeezed and it urged him on to complete his little sob confession. 

“Sober me would’ve grabbed you by those cute ass cheeks and kissed the hell right out of you because I would’ve been the happiest person in the world. I would have the hottest person beside me at all times loving and supporting me. The person who I love more than potato chips! Insane. But yea there’s my little sob confession and I guess what I'm saying is we are both idiots and you’re never allowed to ignore my ass again. That’s an order Song Mingi.” 

After the little confession, Yunho finally opened his eyes again to a teary-eyed Mingi. 

“Hey hey why are you crying? Do you already hate me??! Mingiiiiiii” whined the sick man again and all Mingi could do was laugh his ass off. 

“We’re both dumb huh Jeong Yunho” 

“I guess so Song Mingi.” Yunho reached up to Mingi’s face to wipe the tears off the boy's stunning face which left a blushing Mingi and to be honest, a blushing Mingi is one of Yunho’s new favorite things. 

“So like we tryna cuddle right now or you just gonna keep dabbing my forehead with that freezing ass cloth?” Yunho confidently spoke and practically dragged Mingi next to him. 

“If I get sick next will you take care of me?” 

“Of course baby now shut up and play with my hair loser” 

“Ohhh a confident gay, we love her” 

——— 

Even when the rest of the members walked in to make sure no one died and saw the cuddle pile that was happening on Yunho’s bed no one even thought to separate the two because they both knew that month killed both of them and they needed this.


End file.
